Dancin' Away With My Heart
by IThinkILeftMyCoatOutside
Summary: Blaine hears an old song on the radio that transports him back to his Senior Year... Inspired by the Lady Antebellum song of the same name. Teen!Klaine. AU.


**Hello! Another one shot, this time inspired by Lady Antebellum's _Dancin' Away With My Heart_. It's a song that I absolutely love, and I got this idea I think last weekend :) I really quite like this one, because I love the song so much. **

**And a MASSIVE thank you to paddyofurniture who beta'd for me. We've been emailing like crazy these past few weeks and I sent this to you before anyone else as a sort of 'thank you' for the amount of times you've made me smile :)**

**So, I hope you all enjoy this, readers both regular and new. As always I'm open for suggestions, or if you just want a little chat I'm here too :) If you do want a chat, please just remember I haven't watched any of the new season since Swan Song, so even though I vaguely know what's been going on I don't actually know in detail. But I'm here for a chat nonetheless, and it doesn't have to be about Glee either :)**

**I'll let you read it now :)**

* * *

_Glancing up from the book his nose was buried in, Blaine looked over to his husband sat in the window seat, gazing dreamily out of the window at the stars that were just starting to wake. He always loved the night sky, Blaine thought to himself with a reminiscent smile. Blaine watched his blue eyes shine as he took in the constellations slowly revealing themselves as the night sky became a blanket of deep blue._

_And then Blaine's ears tuned into the song that had just come onto the radio that was playing softly in the background. He recognised the tune and froze: he hadn't heard this song in years, and it catapulted him straight back to his Senior Year at Dalton…_

* * *

Blaine shifted in his chair and fixed his tie as he looked about the room. Couples were dancing away together, now swaying softly after hours of grinding against one another. Blaine spotted a few of his friends with girls in among the crowd, and when he caught eyes with Wes and, over the shoulder of the girl he was dancing with, the other boy nodded his head in greeting. Blaine returned the nod before going awkwardly back to fiddling with a napkin on the table. He took a sip of his drink and sighed, resting his head in his hands. Although he'd tried to act nonchalant in the weeks leading up to the dance, Blaine had secretly been incredibly excited about coming to the annual Dalton Academy Senior Mixer, a night set aside for the boys to meet students from other schools. It was meant to be in preparation for them leaving for college in the fall, but over the years it had become an opportunity for the boys to meet a girl – or in a few cases such as Blaine's, a boy – whom they could 'get to know' over the summer break. Blaine had dreamt on more than a few occasions about meeting a dashingly handsome boy who led him out onto the dance floor with his head held high, the two of them swaying together as the slow songs rolled around toward the end of the night and maybe even sharing a shy kiss as they said goodbye. But so far his night had consisted of dancing with his friends before retiring back to their table as the visiting girls became increasingly interesting.

"Excuse me?" A timid voice next to him made him jump, his reaction making the speaker jump too. "S-sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you." Blaine took in the appearance of the boy next to him: he was tall and lean but his dark navy suit jacket showed signs of a muscular chest and arms underneath; his skin was flawless and pale, and contrasted beautifully with his suit as well as his perfectly coiffed chestnut-brown hair; his eyes were a shining silver-blue, a hint of green that Blaine could just detect around his irises. Shining silver-blue eyes that now looked worried and embarrassed.

"Wait!" Blaine rose briefly from his seat, reaching out towards the boy who stopped in his tracks and turned back, a flash of hope crossing his features before he frowned again nervously. Blaine stalled slightly, the boy's beauty hitting him again at full force. "I'm sorry, I-I wasn't expecting anyone to-"

"No, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have just crept up on you like that." The boy blushed shyly and looked down at his hands, playing with the hem of his suit jacket. In that moment, Blaine decided that this boy was the most beautiful boy he'd ever seen, which begged the question; how had Blaine never seen him before? Blaine began to wonder which visiting school he could be from, hoping it was somewhere close so that he could see him again.

"No, really, it's okay," Blaine assured him, offering a warm smile. The boy seemed to relax slightly, but he still seemed nervous. Blaine remembered how this boy had come to him, and his curiosity was ignited as to why. "Did- did you want something or…?" He trailed off nervously, blushing himself as The boy's cheeks coloured once more.

"I was going to ask you to dance, actually," The boy told him with a nervous smile, peeking up at Blaine through his lashes. Blaine felt his heart swoop and he couldn't hold back his grin.

"Really?" The boy nodded, blushing as he glanced towards the couple still swaying around the dance floor.

"Really," he affirmed. "I don't think I would be able to live with myself if I left this night without having asked you to dance with me at least once." That was it. That was the line that made Blaine 100% certain he'd died and gone to heaven.

"You'd only have to ask me once," he replied, unsure of where his sudden confidence had come from but willing for it to stay with him for the rest of the night. The boy arched an eyebrow at him, waiting for if there was a second part to the line. "I think I'd dance with you forever after that." Blaine blushed only once he'd realised what he'd said: not only had his gooey, hopeless-romantic side come out, it had leapt out in front of a complete stranger.

"I'm Kurt," the boy greeted as he extended his hand, "Maybe I should have led with that." He murmured to himself with crimson cheeks.

"Blaine," Kurt smiled at learning Blaine's name and they let go of each other's hands. They stood just smiling at each other for a few seconds before Kurt offered his hand out. Blaine took it gladly and Kurt led him out onto the dance floor, not so far that they were in the middle of the crowd, but far enough so that they weren't awkwardly on the edge of the multitude of students. Blaine allowed himself to be led into position, with Kurt clasping his right hand and placing Blaine's left on his shoulder before taking Blaine's waist. Once their hands were in the correct places, Kurt looked between them and frowned slightly. Before Blaine could ask what was wrong, Kurt took a step closer to him so that their bodies were close to each other. Blaine's heartbeat rapidly increased but he tried not to let on how nervous he was, focusing instead on keeping his breathing steady and making sure he didn't step on Kurt's feet.

"If you keep looking at the floor you're going to trip up," Blaine looked up to see Kurt smiling down at him warmly, a glint in his eye that Blaine had never seen when any of his friends had looked at him. He studied Blaine for a few seconds and the shorter boy felt himself shrinking under his gaze slightly. No one had ever looked at him that way before, and now someone was he was ecstatic – but a little overwhelmed. "You have really amazing eyes," Kurt suddenly muttered, and Blaine blushed even harder.

"T-thank you," Blaine stuttered, looking up into the blue. "So do you."

Half an hour or so later, the boys had moved from the proper dance hold into the more intimate, arms-around-shoulders-and-waists position. They had shared a hushed conversation in amongst the dance, getting to know each other as well as exchanging gentle compliments. Blaine had even gotten enough confidence to rest his head on Kurt's shoulder, his heart leaping straight past Cloud Nine and higher when Kurt rested his head on top of Blaine's.

By the end of the night neither of them wanted to let go, but when parents insisted and the clock informed them of the presence of the small hours they settled for swapping numbers and a lingering hug 'goodnight'.

* * *

Blaine paced his dorm room for several hours the next day, trying to decide whether or not it was too soon to text Kurt or not. By the time lunch rolled around, he made a split-second decision and decided to text Kurt to find out the answer.

_I've been debating with myself all morning if it's too soon to text you. What do you think? – B_

He bit his lip worriedly and the terror washed over him that he now couldn't take that text message back. He began pacing again, this time beating himself up over his brash decision. When his phone lit up, however, he dived onto his bed to read the new message.

_I've been doing the same thing! I don't think it's too soon at all :) –K_

And for both of them, that exchange opened up the freedom to text the other and get to know each other. And over that summer, that's exactly what they did.

* * *

Kurt brushed the curls out of Blaine's eyes and leant in to kiss him one last time. "This summer," he whispered, "Has been the best summer I've ever had." Blaine grinned sheepishly and chased Kurt's lips down with his own, each time deciding that this kiss would definitely be the last. Or maybe that one would. Or that one.

"It's been the best I've ever had, too," Blaine returned in just as low a whisper. "I can't believe it has to end."

"I know, but we're both off to college: we'll meet new, amazing people and see and learn amazing things. We'll keep in touch, Blaine, I promise."

"You really promise?" Blaine felt a little silly and clingy when he heard his words out loud, but he needed to know that Kurt meant what he said.

"I really promise," the brunet reassured him with a soft smile and punctuated the claim with another kiss.

* * *

_As the last repeat of the chorus faded out, taking with it the last few notes of the song, Blaine came back into the present. His book, that he had been so invested in only a few minutes before, now lay forgotten in his lap. He shook his head slightly to clear the memories away, but found himself smiling nonetheless._

"_What are you smiling at?" his husband asked from the window seat. Blaine looked at him and shook his head gently with a smile._

"_There was a song on the radio that reminded me of something," he explained. "That's the first time I've heard it in what feels like forever."_

"_Ah, right. What did it remind you of?"_

"_Oh," Blaine hesitated briefly. "Nothing important, just… something that happened a long time ago."_

"_Okay," Blaine watched curiously as the tall brunet rose from his seat and took a few steps forward. "I'm going to get a coffee," he gestured towards the kitchen as he spoke. "Do you want one?"_

"_Yes please," Blaine grinned childishly, earning himself an eye roll, a smirk and a quick peck on the lips in passing._

_Blaine watched him leave the room and sank back into the sofa with a sigh. That song had brought back so many memories. Ten years ago, he had been swept off of his feet by a beautiful, brown-haired-and-blue-eyed 18 year old and even now the mere thought of that evening – that entire summer – still gave him butterflies. He knew that there was a man who remembered the same things he did whenever they heard that song._

_Ten years ago, Kurt Hummel had danced away with Blaine Anderson's heart, and Blaine couldn't help but wonder if that same Kurt Hummel was out there somewhere, missing him._


End file.
